


比利生日X聖誕賀文

by christyli05



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyli05/pseuds/christyli05
Summary: 好喇，說好的廢文（？）繼續用廢文換糧食‹--廢物人物描寫…有少崩吧…不爽罵我就好了（？）讓我以後安心做白嫖仔P.s.建議先閱讀上一篇，雖然只有少少聯繫（喂https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009443
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	比利生日X聖誕賀文

今天是平安夜，聖誕的前夕。大部份公司今天都會舉行聯歡會，然後提早下班，這樣才能好好準備和家人一起渡過平安夜和聖誕節。而對於霍華德集團的員工，這當然是不例外的。全棟大樓一改平日嚴肅緊張的氣氛，大家都為派對做足準備，聖誕裝飾當然是不可缺少，而不少部門也有自己內部的交換禮物環節。

但對於比利。凱恩，霍華德集團的二把手，南鎮帝王基斯。霍華德的貼身保鏢而言，平安夜只是一個增加他工作量的麻煩日子。

「凱恩先生，預祝您生日快樂，還有聖誕快樂。這一份是您的」

「凱恩先生，這是少少心意，希望您喜歡，另一份也麻煩您了。」

［這已經是第 8 份了…]比利從下車到前往辦公室報道的路途上，「偶遇」了不少女仕，也收了不少的「生日禮物」。沒錯，一年一度的聖誕節也是他的生日。當然如果不是每個袋子都包含兩份「禮物」，他還真的以為自己是個萬人迷。

比利看着袋裏明顯奢華的禮物，不禁冷笑。他這種脾氣暴燥又暴力的人怎會得到女性的青睞。那班蠢女人的目標明顯是他的老闆，他只是負責送貨的。

當比利終於到達辦公室時，秘書們早已準備好，他把手中的禮物隨意扔在一旁就準備加入他們，秘書之一 Hopper 不禁打趣道：「我們的信使竟然不是使命必達？樓下的女性會對你很失望喔。」

「少廢話了，除了頭髮，想連頭蓋骨也不要了？」

「大清早就不要這樣嘛，不要就扔掉吧，反正你也不喜歡甜食」看到 Hopper 心靈受創，另一個秘書 Rapper 替他回應。

「少蠢了，我一會檢查完就拿回去給莉莉。」

沒錯，每年的平安夜比利都會如此的公器私用，如此高檔的巧克力怎能浪費！反正那班蠢女人只是希望飛上枝頭變鳳凰，回老家妄想吧 X 子！

一邊咒罵着樓下的員工，比利也開始每年平安夜的第一樣工作：拆禮物。

身為企業巨頭的霍華德集團，每年也會收到大量公司的邀請和禮物，比利則需要確保這些物件不會藏有致命物質或者竊聽工具。而秘書則負責記錄和分類。

當一切都準備妥當，比利前往他老闆的私人辦公室，然後敲門，得到準許後進入。果不其然，在普天同慶的日子基斯仍然在看文件。

他的老闆是不節不扣的工作狂，利益才是一切。對他而言，平安夜只是晚上會有能夠和其他商人交流的商業派對，令他從中尋求新的商機。所以早上怎能浪費時間開什麼派對？但是在秘書的進諫，說什麼老闆的出現有助凝聚員工士氣後，基斯就站起來，示意比利準備陪他下去。

當然基斯並不會加入派對，他只是在公司巡視一周，在每個部門都發表一些贊揚鼓勵的說話就回去了，而比利身為保鏢，當然要陪伴左右。但他主要的工作，並不是保護基斯的安全，而是隔開那些雙眼發光的女性。［媽的！滾回老家去，別打擾基斯大人］比利試圖用兇惡的眼神勸退那群女人，可惜成效不大。

而晚上的宴會更令人難受，除了女人，比利還要確保基斯的安全，酒、女人、食物，周遭的一切都有機會成為致命的危機。

所以當比利成功護送基斯回大樓的公寓後，早已燃燒殆盡，而 Rapper 路過看到比利的慘況，不禁勸喻：「聖誕快樂，你早點回去休息吧。呀，還有生日快樂」

比利接過禮物，發現是最近很受女生歡迎的護膚產品，還有一套漂亮的洋裝。Rapper和Hopper都知道他沒什麼特別喜好，所以為了滿足他「妹控」的性格，各自送了一份女生喜歡的禮物，讓他轉送結妹妹莉莉。因為比起他轉手就送落垃圾桶，還不如讓他送給妹妹，起碼不會浪費嘛，Rapper是如此的回答。

但 Rapper 目送比利進入電梯後，卻發現電梯是住上升，他和 Hopper 對望後不禁搖頭嘆息：

「這個偏執工作狂」

「被他聽到你就死定了，不想要頭蓋骨了嗎？」

「我還有頭髮嘛…不過好吧，感謝比利。至少讓我們能休息一下，你要咖啡嗎？」

「我要少甜，否則一會就讓你也只剩下頭蓋骨」

～～～

比利當然不知道兩名秘書的對話，他直達基斯的公寓，然後一進入就看到他的老闆坐在客廳的單人沙發上………看文件…………

「基斯大人…」由於上次的慘況，比利不敢再偷偷的靠近基斯了，他在安全的距離和老闆請安。

「怎了？」基斯聽到是他的保鏢，繼續看着文件，完全不理會他。

「基斯大人聖誕快樂，也許你也差不多休息了？」

「你這是在命令我嗎？」基斯施捨了一眼給比利，並稍為戲弄一下他的保鏢。

「我很抱歉…基斯大人」比利緊張地道歉「我只是……」在比利還在思索台詞時，他看到基斯隨手把一個盒子拋給他。也許因為基斯只顧看文件沒有瞄準，盒子明顯飛向另一則的沙發，而比利不慌不忙地走去接住。

「基斯大人…這是……」

「我那「盡責」信使不是來討聖誕和生日禮物嗎？」基斯明顯知道早上發生的事，也始乎對手下的表現很滿意。畢竟基斯明顯不會感興趣，不論是甜品，還是那種女人。

「十…十分感謝」比利還是十分緊張，但現在他卻想告退並查看基斯送給他的禮物。

「為何你不現在拆開？我還想聽聽你的意見呢？」彷彿知道比利的意途，基斯先下手為強，放下手中的文件，盯着比利說道

看到老闆終於捨得放棄看文件，比利也十分感動，為了令基斯願意去休息，他也願不得那麼多了，只好硬着頭皮道：「那麼，屬下失禮了。」

比利把長棍放在沙發上，然後打開禮物盒，然後裏面只有一條紅白相間的絲帶……比利無言…也許是當機地站在原地，當他反應過來時，基斯已經站在他面前了。

「基……基斯大人」比利腦袋已經糊成一團，無法思考

「怎了，不喜歡嗎？」基斯一手按着比利讓他坐在沙發上，一手捉住他的下巴，迫使他對望。

「基斯大人………您應該要休息了」比利滿臉通紅地嘗試轉移話題

「ummmmm.....你說得也對」在比利以為自己逃過一劫時，基斯繼續道：「那麼，就來點休息前的娛樂吧。」語畢又重施故技，這次把比利的長棍插在沙發上然後把他反手縛上。

「基斯大人！！！」比利慌了，一不小心又給老闆得逞，今次沒人會救他了（不對，上次也沒人救你）

「shhhhhh」基斯把食指貼在比利的唇上，然後在他耳邊說道：「雖然我不太會過聖誕節，但我知道送了禮物就要還禮，對吧？」基斯一邊說一邊脱下比利的褲子，看到他精神奕奕的小兄弟，他拿起盒中的絲帶，然後在比利的分身打上結。

「好了，現在我要去洗澡，要乖乖地等我回來拆禮物喔」

「！？？？？？」看到老闆頭也不回地離開，比利第一個想法是：「逃不掉就死定了，反正明天到他休假，逃過一兩天，基斯大人就會忘了，公務繁忙的他也顧不上懲罰他吧。」

下定決心的他馬上開始逃脫，本來有上次的「經驗」（？），應該會更加順利。可是縛在分身上的絲帶不斷地刺激着比利的敏感地方，令他不禁分神，而後果則是不小心碰到長棍的機關，長棍「咔」一聲一分為三，三截棍露出的鐵鏈互相碰撞，發出聲響。

「！？？？？？？」突然發出的聲音嚇得比利魂飛魄散，幸好廁所和大廳有點距離，加上花灑的聲音蓋過了這些聲音，基斯並沒有發現他的意途。

［不要緊，沒問題的］比利努力保持冷靜地思考，即使變成三截棍，只是把頭巾褪到其中一邊就可以褪出來。但可惜，比利今天的運氣有點糟，當他褪到鐵鏈時…頭巾纏上了鐵鏈，令他不能移動……

「！？？？？？」比利着急了，但他不敢使勁，因為這頭巾是莉莉送給他的。

最終，當基斯身穿着浴袍出來時，就看到比利正在和三截棍奮鬥…

「好像很忙呢，比利…」基斯冷笑地望着比利。

「基…基斯大人……」比利知道自己完蛋了，反正怎樣都會被他懲罰，只好乖乖地跪在地上聽天由命。

「我不是說要聽話的嗎？」基斯居高臨下，傲慢地問，這氣勢令比利不敢說話，只好垂下頭，這令基斯更加不滿。

「我認為我的保鏢應該要有合適的禮儀」聽到基斯的批判，比利打了個冷顫。

「那麼，讓我們複習一下吧，比利。現在，給我土下跪」基斯如此命令，比利不得不服從，雙手仍然被縛在後面無法成為支撐點，他只好稍為分開雙腿，方便伏在地上。而三節棍則順着他的背垂在身的兩旁。

看到比利用頭當作支點，基斯十分貼心的把沙發的枕頭放在地上讓他墊着，但比利知道老闆的温柔是一定有代價的。

比利的直覺十分準確，基斯在確定好比利的體位後就拿着分身上的絲帶，當然不是解放他，而家拿着還剩下一大截的末端，先縛上大腱，再縛上垂在半空中的三截棍。左右兩邊同樣的做法使比利不能隨便動彈，一稍為抬起身絲帶便會拉扯他的小兄弟，令他百感交雜。

基斯明顯十分滿意比利的「打扮」，但感覺還欠些什麼，思考了半刻便走進房間，拿出 3 個震蛋。然後在比利無法反抗的情況下把它們塞進去。

突然感到異物入侵的比利本能地弓起身反抗，但這太大的幅動令下半身被強烈地拉扯，使他感到疼痛，因此他不得不重新伏下，露出結實的屁股任由基斯魚肉。

在確定震蛋在正確的位置後，基斯給自己倒了杯酒，然後優雅地坐在「觀景」最好的地方。一切準備好後他便對比利說：「那麼在我好好休息的時候，你要也要努力練習喔，比利。」不給對方反應的餘地，基斯立刻把震蛋打開，然後慢慢地欣賞比利的掙扎。

敏感點被震蛋強烈地刺激着，令比利無法自控地弓起身，但起身的一瞬間又因為下半身的被拉扯已感到痛苦，令比利不得不努力伏在地上。比利不停地在上述的情況輪迴，漸漸地，連拉扯的感覺也成為一種快感，令比利感到恐懼。

「基斯大人…請放過屬下…」最終比利受不住地向基斯求饒

「ummmm....我不明白你的意思」看着無法自控的部下，基斯當然不會輕易放過他「而且我還沒有你的回禮呢，比利」

明白到基斯的暗示比利開始艱辛地爬到基斯的腳下，雙腳移動的幅度明顯比抬頭更大，更加刺激他的下半身，而且也令震蛋滑到更深入的地方，這令比利更加爽，但他卻射不出來。

明明只是短短幾步的路程，比利卻覺得十分遙遠，最終他成功爬到目的地，然後起身，努力無視下半身的拉扯，用嘴拉開浴袍，把基斯的分身含在嘴裏…

看到部下的「回禮」，基斯感到十分滿意，為了「獎勵」他的保鏢，他解開了雙腿的束縛。本來比利應該感到被解放，但缺少了拉扯的痛苦，就只剩下來自後庭的快感，而不能射精就成為他新的折磨。

當然這一切都在基斯的眼內，看到比利的掙扎，明顯感到愉悅，然後按着他的頭，讓他含得更深。

為了令自己得到解放，比利出盡渾身解數，最終基斯在他的口中射了出來，而比利則乖乖的完全吞下。

然後基斯把他的手也解放，雖然比利重獲自由，但當然不敢自己擅自行動。在他想求基斯之前，基斯搶先道：「你以為這樣就夠了麼，比利？」看穿部下的想法，基斯惡意地先下手為強，什至把震蛋調強一度。

「基…斯大人」受到強烈的刺激，比利整個人都在顫抖。

「你知道要怎樣做的，乖孩子」

比利知道自己難逃一劫，自己雙手扶着沙發的扶手，彎下腰露出後庭然後羞恥地道：「請……享用……基斯大人」

「是嗎…可是裏面還有東西，我怎樣使用？」

「！？？？？」比利明顯感到老闆第二次的惡意，但現在已經無法回頭，比利只好用力把他們排出來。

一顆、兩顆、三顆，震蛋出來的瞬間比利感到輕鬆了不少，但下一秒，便被更大、更粗和更熱的東西所取代。

基斯突然的插入令比利終於堅持不了，那怕被縛着也射了出來。而基斯根本就不在乎，馬上就狠狠地抽插，享受着高潮時後庭收緊的快感。

比利還沒享受高潮的餘韻就馬上被基斯的抽插帶入另一波的快感，尤其是基斯每一下都衝擊着他的敏感點，令他無法自拔。

「基斯大人……請慢一點…屬下受不了。」

「怎可以，比利，我們不是在複習嗎？這樣就受不了，怎樣滿足外面的女人？」基斯伏在比利背後，一手捉住他的頭髮，迫使他望着他。

「基斯大人……我不明白……」比利在迷糊間聽到老闆的對話令他不明所以。

「巧克力、護膚品、衣服，想不到我的行走兇器竟然會有如此浪漫的一天。」

「您誤會了，基斯大人，那是……」

「閉嘴！」聽到比利企圖辯解，基斯更加生氣，他解開縛在下半身的絲帶，然後用來封住比利的嘴，令比利無法再說話。

失去束縛令比利再次無法自控地射精，基斯看到後不禁冷笑地道：「早泄可不會受女性歡迎的，比利。不過不要緊，今晚我就好好教導你，讓你出去也不會丟了霍華德集團的臉。」

不能思考的比利已經放棄治療。女人什麼的除了莉莉還有誰敢接近他？基斯大人明顯誤會了什麼。但此刻比利已經沉淪在基斯給予他的快感，只能苦苦地支撑着，至少不能倒在地上。

基斯的持久力明顯遠超比利之上，完全沒有鳴金收兵的跡象，但比利已經準備要到達第三次的高潮了。

在比利是被插射的瞬間，基斯卻停下來，令比利十分難受，他轉頭望着基斯，只見他坐回沙發上然後命令到：「想要就自己騎上來。」

不能自控的比利迫不及待坐在基斯身上，然後對準後就慢慢地坐下，已經做了那麼久，後庭能輕鬆地呑下基斯的下半身。

看着比利不能自拔地擺動，令基斯回想起剛剛的不快，他隨便看看閉路電視，檢查大樓內的人在幹嗎。卻看見比利珍而重之地把明顯送給女性的禮物收藏。這令他感到十分憤怒，比利是屬於他的，任何人也不能奪取！

「怎樣了比利？舒服嘛？」基斯一邊觀察着比利一邊問「呀，忘記了你不能說話呢。」看到比利快要哭出來的樣，基斯心軟了，心想：今天就先教訓到這裏吧。然後就把口的束縛解除。

然而，在得到解放後比利卻對基斯說：「基斯大人……我………只會是屬於您的……」

比利突然的告白令基斯感到愕然，但當然只是一瞬間。不曾信任任何人的南鎮帝王對比利的說辭有所保留。在掙扎中最終選擇冷酷地回應：「哼，你只不過是我撿回來的狗。哪有狗會離開主人的？」

「是的，我是基斯大人的狗，請主人盡情享用」熟悉老闆性格的比利從善如流地回覆，因為他知道他已經得到最好的答案。

「你廢話太多了。」不想再深究下去，基斯捉住比利的腰，然後狠狠地頂上去。突如其來的快感令比利射了出來，而基斯也在比利因高潮而後庭收緊中直接射在裏面。

當基斯把分身拔出來後，發現比利已經昏迷倒在他身上。他抱起比利走進浴室清洗乾淨，然後安放在他的床上，而離開時，還温柔地在比利額上親了一下。

但是基斯沒有休息也沒回到客廳，而是走到書房後打給秘書的內線，而Rapper十分迅速地接聽：「請問有什麼事，基斯大人」

「安排人上來打掃一下」

「好的。」

「還有，給我整理一下比利這幾天的行程，我現在就要。」

「……好的」雖然不明白老闆的用意，但專業的秘書還是馬上行動

「最後，拿套比利的後備制服來。」

「！？？？？」

「你耳背了嗎？」

「我很抱歉，基斯大人」

「就這樣」得到秘書的回答，基斯就蓋上電話，一邊靠在椅背等待他的秘書，一邊回味剛剛的一切。

而另一面，兩位秘書對視一眼就知道發生什麼事，也決定短期內不要逗比利好了，否則別說頭蓋骨了，連頭顱也不用要了。

～～～

比利在一個小時後就醒了，他起身就看到身旁的制服，還發現自己已經被清理好。一想到是誰幫他的，就已經臉紅。

整理好後，比利憑直覺走進書房，果然看到他的老闆在那裏。幸好基斯不是在處理公務，而是在檢查一份卷軸，那份老闆珍已重之地收藏的卷軸。

比利看到基斯就回想起剛剛的一切，感到尷尬萬分。但基斯卻好像完全沒有發生任何事般，望了他一眼就下驅逐令。

「沒事就滾回去。」

「那麼，我告退了基斯大人，祝你聖誕快樂」

「嗯，生日快樂，比利，替我向你妹妹問好。」

在比利離開後，基斯才把秦之秘傳書捲好然後收回原位。而書捲下面則是比利看不到，屬於他這個月的個人行跡匯報。基斯看到這到這份文件後，皺着眉頭地把它放進碎紙機，他絕對不會承認他誤會了比利。不對！就算誤會也是比利令他誤會的錯！做好心理建設後，基斯也關燈走進睡房休息。

～～～～

然後在秘書辦公室還在值班的兩人，在得知老闆睡覺後也鬆一口氣。

Hopper擔憂地問Rapper：「比利沒事吧？」

「怎會？他還要多謝我吧！」

「你這樣令基斯大人誤會，死定了吧……」

「我哪有？基斯大人問為何比利有那麼多女性產品，我不就回答說他要送給女生……」

「你們…好像說得挺開心嘛？」在聽到熟悉的聲音後Rapper戰戰競競地轉身，然後看到全身殺氣比利，他手上拿着電動剃刀。

「等等……比利……」Rapper企圖令比利冷靜下來，但明顯於事無補，而Hopper早已不知所蹤。

最終Rapper的慘叫聲響遍整座基斯塔，比利則在報仇成功後帶着他的戰利品回家找莉莉。而Hopper則慶幸自己逃得快，否則就要在醫院過聖誕了。

再後來，Rapper不得不頂着光頭上班，令不少職員打趣問幹嘛和Hopper來個情侶髮型，令他後悔萬分。而基斯則對自己的「失誤」隻字不提，每天仍然命令他的保鏢和秘書執行各種任務。但比利明顯感受到老闆的改變，比利看看月曆，原來差不多快到一月了，他也應開始準備禮物………

「ummm.....究竟基斯大人最重視的東西是什麼呢？」


End file.
